Segredo
by Faith.l
Summary: Segredos são coisas que se guarda sozinho. [LunaGinny]


**Título: **Segredo

**Sinopse: **Segredos são coisas que se guarda sozinho.

**Shipper: **Luna/Ginny

**Classificação: **Femmeslash

**Spoilers: **Até Enigma do Príncipe

* * *

**Segredo**

Eu não sei dizer quando foi que tudo começou, mas talvez o "como" seja mais importante (e interessante) que o "quando". É fácil contar toda a história, mas como todos esses sentimentos estranhos surgiram dentro de mim, eu não consigo explicar. A coisa toda é complicada e constrangedora demais, mas eu aprendi a conviver com isso.

Do dia para a noite, ela estava lá. Virgínia Weasley. Na verdade ela sempre esteve lá e eu sempre gostei dela, pelo simples fato de que ela era uma das únicas pessoas que eram legais comigo. Ou talvez fosse a única. Eu não sabia se aquilo era verdadeiro ou se ela tinha pena de mim, mas não importava, gostava dela mesmo assim. Acho que o que quis dizer foi que do dia para a noite, ela passou a ser mais que apenas uma amiga.

Gostei de quando, no nosso quinto ano, ela entrou na cabine em que eu estava no Expresso de Hogwarts e perguntou se ela, Harry e Neville poderiam entrar. Era legal ter companhia. Foi durante aquela viagem que eu percebi que Ginny gostava de Harry. Mais tarde eu tocaria no assunto e ela negaria, mas eu acho que ela não tinha habilidade para esconder uma coisa dessas. Era natural, ele era um herói e, quando não era pintado como insano, metade das alunas de Hogwarts arrastava uma asa para ele. Também mais tarde aquilo iria me incomodar bastante, mas os sentimentos estranhos não tinham aparecido. Ainda.

Durante aquele ano muitas coisas aconteceram. Eu ganhei novos e grandes amigos, nós formamos a Armada de Dumbledore, enfrentamos Dolores Umbridge na escola e os Comensais da Morte no Ministério, Sirius Black – que era, na verdade, padrinho do Harry e havia sido condenado injustamente – morreu naquela batalha, entre várias outras coisas. Mas principalmente, Ginny e eu nos tornamos grandes amigas e dessa vez eu tinha certeza que a amizade dela era verdadeira.

O ano seguinte foi ainda mais perturbador para a guerra. Durante todo o ano Dumbledore estivera agindo de modo estranho, todos nós podíamos perceber. Mas ninguém esperava que ele fosse morrer e eu acho que algum tempo se passou sem que ninguém acreditasse realmente que ele estava morto. Mas minha história não é sobre a guerra, é sobre a Ginny. Certo, nós passaríamos mais um ano juntas. Não exatamente juntas, porque éramos de casas diferentes, mas durante o ano anterior criamos o hábito de sentarmos juntas nas aulas que a Corvinal tinha com a Grifinória. Além disso, eventualmente íamos à biblioteca juntas.

Algumas vezes, enquanto estávamos na biblioteca, eu me distraia e me deparava com uma Ginny concentrada em algum livro ou uma tarefa qualquer que estivesse fazendo. Ficava admirando-a por um bom tempo, então. Ela ficava engraçada quando se concentrava: seus olhos se estreitavam, ela apertava os lábios e uma pequena ruga surgia entre suas sobrancelhas. Mas o que eu mais gostava era da única mecha de cabelo ruivo que caia em seu rosto e do jeito com que ela, pacientemente, a colocava atrás da orelha. Depois de muito tempo observando-a por todos os cantos, eu percebi que quando ela estava irritada, tinha tanta raiva daquela mecha que quase a arrancava da cabeça quando ela voltava a cair. Mesmo tendo seis irmãos praticamente idênticos a ela, eu achava que o contraste do seu cabelo vermelho na pele branca era único. Ginny já tinha corpo de mulher, mas seu rosto ainda era de criança. Ela era delicada. Ela parecia estar sempre feliz, e isso me deixava feliz também. Era como se ela pudesse animar qualquer ambiente, quebrar qualquer clima pesado, colocar um sorriso no rosto de qualquer pessoa. Ela era única.

Depois de todas essas observações, que eu fazia quase involuntariamente, não demorou muito até que percebesse estar completamente obcecada por Virgínia Weasley. Não imaginei que isso chegaria a ser um problema, eu sempre fui muito boa em controlar minhas emoções e ser discreta. Sabia que ela estava saindo com Dino Thomas (embora estivesse mais que evidente que Harry era o par ideal para ela), e estava tudo bem. Mas ela começou a _querer_ ser vista com Dino pelos corredores. Para provocar Rony, seu irmão absolutamente ciumento e possessivo, todos sabiam disso. Então eu não entendi porque aquilo me deixava tão irritada. Para o meu desgosto, comecei a reparar também nos olhares que vários outros garotos lançavam a Ginny. Aparentemente todo mundo tinha reparado como o corpo dela havia mudado de um ano para o outro. Isso era absolutamente desagradável.

Mas apesar de todos esses pequenos detalhes, eu ainda me controlava muito bem e nossa amizade continuava a mesma. E foi assim durante boa parte do ano, até que ela se enchesse do Dino e os dois terminassem. Eu sabia que ela não era assim tão apaixonada por ele, principalmente nos últimos tempos, mas não imaginei que ela fosse ficar tão bem com o final do namoro. Não sei se eu consigo descrever a felicidade que senti durante o curto período de tempo em que ela foi novamente solteira. Mas não importa, a felicidade durou pouco e logo depois, Ginny e Harry estavam finalmente juntos. Eu sei, eu sei, devia estar feliz pelos dois. Logo eu, que sempre achei que eles formavam um casal tão bonitinho juntos. Mas aquilo tinha sido antes. Agora a idéia dos dois apaixonados e andando abraçados para cima e para baixo já não era mais tão legal.

Pouco tempo se passou até o dia da invasão dos Comensais em Hogwarts. Não dá pra dizer que aquilo foi inesperado. Todos nós sabíamos que alguma coisa estava prestes a acontecer, embora não soubéssemos exatamente o que. Agora que tudo terminou, é como se tivesse acontecido em um piscar de olhos, mas na hora pareceu uma eternidade. Draco Malfoy tinha sido o encarregado da morte de Dumbledore, mas não conseguira realizar o trabalho e Snape o fizera em seu lugar. Enquanto isso, eu e Hermione cuidávamos do Prof. Flitwick na sala do Snape, nas masmorras, e todos os outros membros da Armada de Dumbledore e da Ordem da Fênix lutavam contra os Comensais lá em cima. Ginny estava lá em cima. O tempo todo eu não parava de pensar em como ela estava, se estava bem, se estava machucada. Queria subir correndo e lutar ao lado dela. Ela lutava tão bem, eu nunca me esqueço da noite no Ministério. Não faço a mínima idéia quanto tempo se passou até que tudo aquilo terminasse. E quando eu percebi, estava no enterro do diretor.

Foi muito triste, ele era tão amado por todos nós que era como se houvéssemos esquecido que ele também era mortal, apesar de ser tão poderoso, e podia morrer a qualquer momento. Acho que foi a única vez, em toda essa história, que eu parei de pensar em Ginny por um instante. Neville tinha se ferido bastante durante a luta com os Comensais e eu estava o ajudando o tempo todo. Vi Ginny de relance quando estávamos descendo as escadas em direção ao jardim, ela estava sentada junto com Harry, Hermione e Rony. Quando ela começou a chorar eu não agüentei e chorei junto. Naquele momento eu entendi perfeitamente o que tudo aquilo significava. Queria ir até lá, abraçá-la e dizer que iria ficar tudo bem, mesmo sem termos a menor certeza do que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Mas fiquei onde estava com o Neville. Surpreendi-me quando voltávamos para o castelo ao final do enterro e ela nos chamou. Tinha um sorriso meio forçado no rosto, como aqueles que a gente dá depois de ficar realmente triste e chorar. Abraçava o próprio corpo, como se sentisse frio. Meu coração partiu ao vê-la daquele jeito. Ela me ajudou a levar Neville até o quadro da Mulher Gorda e, no dia seguinte, nos encontramos no Salão Principal para ir embora.

Antes das carruagens guiadas pelos trestálios nos levarem até Hogsmead, Ginny me convidou para o casamento do irmão dela, o Gui, com a Fleur, aquela menina meio Veela da Beauxbatons que participou do Torneio Tribruxo no quarto ano. Ela disse que eu tinha ajudado muito todos eles desde o ano anterior e que era o mínimo que eles podiam fazer em agradecimento. Claro que eu aceitei. Na viagem de volta à Londres, enquanto Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam em uma cabine conversando, Ginny me contou que Harry havia terminado com ela. Era tudo bem claro, ele apenas queria protegê-la de Voldemort, pois todos que fossem muito próximos dele se tornariam alvos. Mas ela estava muito triste, eu reparei que desde o enterro ela estava com aquele sorriso estranho no rosto. Quis fazer alguma coisa, mas infelizmente não podia fazer nada além de ouvir enquanto ela desabafava.

Chamei meu pai para ir ao casamento de Gui e Fleur junto comigo, ele queria fazer uma nota sobre a cerimônia no The Quibbler, e os noivos disseram que não tinha problema. Neville estava lá junto com sua avó. Hermione e Harry também estavam presentes, claro. Fiquei sabendo que depois do casamento, Harry iria para a casa de seus tios e depois para Godric's Hollow, a cidade onde seus pais moravam antes de morrer. Rony e Hermione iriam junto, contra a vontade de Harry, era o que parecia. Ginny estava muito chateada por não poder ir junto com eles. Eu sabia, e acho que ela também, que mesmo que Harry a deixasse ir junto, os pais dela não deixariam. Muito menos Rony e seus outros irmãos. Então ela não reclamava e sorria durante toda a festa, que tinha um clima agradável, ainda que todos estivessem abalados pelos acontecimentos recentes.

Quando tudo chegava ao fim, a Sra. Weasley me pediu para que ficasse mais um pouco na casa deles, pois não queria que Ginny ficasse sozinha enquanto seus amigos estavam fora. Meu pai deixou e eu acabei ficando mais que um pouco. Na verdade, fiquei por lá durante toda as férias. Perto do fim de agosto, nós ainda não tínhamos recebido as cartas de Hogwarts e ninguém sabia se a escola iria realmente fechar ou não. Às vezes recebíamos notícias de Harry e dos outros através dos membros da Ordem da Fênix que sempre se reuniam lá. Tinha vezes que Ginny se sentava em uma poltrona ao lado da janela e encostava a cabeça no vidro. Quando fazia isso eu sabia que ela estava pensando em Harry. Eu tinha um pouco de raiva dele por fazê-la passar por tudo isso, mas sabia que ele não tinha culpa.

Ela chorava à noite. Nós passávamos horas conversando e eu tentava fazer com que ela se sentisse melhor. Para mim, que sempre vi Ginny feliz e sorrindo, como se nenhum problema no mundo pudesse afetá-la, era muito estranho vê-la triste quase todos os dias. Mas isso não mudou nem um pouco o modo como eu a via; ela continuava sendo perfeita e única aos meus olhos. É claro que ela nunca percebeu que os meus sentimentos por ela eram um pouco diferentes dos sentimentos que uma amiga teria pela outra. Mas isso não importava. Eu nunca quis que Ginny sentisse o mesmo por mim; a única coisa que queria era ficar perto dela para sempre, a fazer sorrir e sorrir quando ela o fizesse.

Virgínia Weasley era meu segredo.

FIM

* * *

**N/A: **Não é minha primeira tentativa de fic, mas é a primeira que consegui terminar. Nunca li nada sobre o shipper até ter a idéia, aliás, nem imaginava que existia fic sobre as duas.

Abraço enorme pra Cami, que betou com a maior boa vontade.


End file.
